Burning love
by Saiken-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS SaruMi. OS 2: Vous imaginez, être enfermé dans un placard particulièrement étroit... avec votre meilleur ami psychopathe et complètement taré ? Rien de bien rassurant pour Misaki, en somme... - En réécriture, pour certaines raisons.
1. Bordel de merde

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi honte de publier quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir massacré Saruhiko et Misaki._

 _M'enfin. Si vous voyez une faute encore plus grosse que ma tête, merci de me le préciser. On dirait que mon cerveau a été formaté. ._. MAIS BON DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE J'AIME LE SARUMIIII! *PAN*_

 _Bref, vous êtes sur le point d'entamer mon premier yaoi. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, tu sais.

\- La ferme, singe crasseux.

Saruhiko se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, adossé contre un lampadaire au beau milieu de la rue, à échanger des piques avec celui qui était autrefois son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais, tu d'vrais passer à Homra, de temps en temps, fit celui-ci en prenant soin de détourner son regard.

\- Pardon ?

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? À _Homra_? Ce même clan qu'il avait trahi par le passé en rejoignant le Scepter 4 ? Il déconnait trop. Beaucoup trop. Comme s'il pouvait être le bienvenu parmi ces imbéciles dépourvus du moindre gramme de cervelle.

Il se tourna vers Misaki et, inconsciemment, le dévora du regard. Il adorait ces cheveux roux négligemment coiffés, ce regard brun perdu dans le vide, ou encore les courbes enfantines de ce visage. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de ce moment ? Ce moment où il pourrait le regarder en toute innocence, sans avoir à supporter la haine vorace qu'il lui vouait ? Ce moment où ils se parleraient sans avoir à se battre, à se dévorer l'un l'autre ? Il était lassé de cela. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

\- Ouais, à Homra. Anna dit que t'es le bienvenu.

\- Anna... La bonté de cette petite la perdra un jour…

Pourtant, il savait bien qu'elle, contrairement à cet abruti, avait compris la raison de sa trahison. Kusanagi-san aussi, très probablement. Parce que mine de rien, ils étaient très malins.

\- Tu sais, tu m'as toujours rien expliqué, lança Misaki après un moment de silence.

\- Parce que j'étais censé t'expliquer quelque chose ? railla l'autre.

\- Pourquoi t'as quitté Homra, t'sais, tout ce blabla. Et me dis pas que c'est parce que tu voulais être plus fort, j'te croirais pas.

Saruhiko lâcha un soupir irrité. Un idiot. Misaki n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Mais un idiot qui pouvait parfois faire preuve d'énormément de bon sens. Visiblement, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Allons à Homra, lâcha soudain le bleu.

\- P-Pardon ? bégaya Misaki.

\- T'as bien dit que j'étais le bienvenu, non ? Je refuse de me taper la discute dans un endroit pareil.

Homra était situé à quelques rues de là, et le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant. En cette sombre journée d'hiver, il faisait incroyablement froid dans la ville de Shizune. Les rues, d'ordinaire noires de monde, lui semblaient maintenant désertes et incroyablement calmes. Aussi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar qui l'avait autrefois recueilli, Saruhiko sentit une étrange chaleur lui fouetter le visage.

 _Réconfortante._

Derrière le comptoir, Kusanagi-san essuyait calmement des verres de toute apparence déjà secs, tandis que, assise en face de lui, Anna sirotait calmement un jus à la couleur douteuse. Bandou semblait se disputer avec un garçon brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, You était entouré d'une horde de jolies filles alors que Dewa tentait de le délivrer, tandis que Kamamoto dévorait un paquet de chips dans un coin. Il ne vit pas Fujishima, et en déduisit qu'il était absent.

Malgré l'absence de Suoh Mikoto et Totsuka Tatara, l'ambiance restait toujours la même.

 _Chaleureuse._

Autrefois, Saruhiko aurait trouvé cela écœurant. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, il lui semblait être dans un paysage des plus banals.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait autant attention à tous ces détails anodins.

\- Oh, tiens, salut Yat- Hein ?

Kusanagi-san s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase, et la cigarette qu'il portait à la bouche faillit lui échapper.

\- Fushimi ? chuchota-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur lui, tandis que des regards venimeux le transperçaient de toutes parts. Il lui semblait qu'au moindre geste douteux de sa part, ils fondraient tous sur lui dans une montagne de poings et d'insultes. À part peut-être le nouveau, qui lui regardait d'un air curieux. Ah, et Anna, aussi, avec son sourire enfantin.

 _Oui, oui, c'est moi, et cette fois-ci c'est le Scepter 4 que j'ai trahi pour vous rejoindre,_ voulut-il leur lâcher, mais la présence de Misaki l'en dissuada immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, Saruhiko, lança le Roi Rouge d'une voix calme.

Peut-être qu'elle, au moins, avait changé. Pour ainsi dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Une enfant étrange, en somme.

\- Hum… Bonjour…

\- Z'allez arrêter de le regarder comme ça ? lança brusquement Yata en foudroyant du regard ses confrères. C'est pas une bête de foire hein.

Tiens, pour une fois, il pouvait lui en être reconnaissant.

Rapidement, le plus petit l'entraîna dans sa chambre, à l'étage, et ferma la porte à clé. Saruhiko avisa un instant le paysage autour de lui, avant d'afficher un énorme sourire.

\- Toujours aussi bordélique, Mi-sa-ki…

\- Roooh, la ferme, macaque ! s'écria-t-il en lui envoyant un coussin sur la tête – coussin que le bleu évita habilement – avant de se jeter sur son lit. Alors ? Cet endroit est assez tranquille pour Sa Majesté ? ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est même mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer.

Fushimi regarda le visage de son ancien compagnon, et, une nouvelle fois, l'analysa dans les moindres détails. Parce que, mine de rien, Misaki était beau. Tellement beau. Au fond de lui, il sentait le feu du désir le consumer petit à petit, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Misaki pour lui tout seul.

\- Hey, ducon, tu comptes t'expliquer un jour ?

Il ne l'entendit qu'à moitié. Pourtant, les notes mélodieuses de sa voix résonnaient en lui tel un écho infini. Il adorait ça.

Soudain, ne pouvant plus se maîtriser, il se jeta sur le corps allongé de son ami (?) et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, chaud, sucré, exquis. Tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer de la part de Misaki.

\- Ça répond à ta question, nabot ? railla-t-il en se levant rapidement.

Partir. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sans doute parce qu'il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il aurait à dire. Être ignoré à nouveau.

Alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait doucement sur lui, Misaki réalisa.

Il avait embrassé Saru. Ou plutôt, Saru l'avait embrassé.

 _Bordel de merde…_

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 _Euh…_ _J'ai préféré m'arrêter là. Peut-être que j'écrirai une séquelle un jour. En attendant, balancez les tomates ! ^^_


	2. Sept minutes au paradis

**Résumé:** Vous imaginez, être enfermé dans un placard particulièrement étroit... avec votre meilleur ami pervers, psychopathe et complètement taré? Rien de rassurant pour Misaki, en somme...

 ** _Remarque:_** _A tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe du jeu "Sept minutes au paradis", bah ça consiste à choisir au hasard deux personnes dans un groupe et à les enfermer dans un placard. x) Parce que vive l'originalité._

 _Oh, aussi! L'histoire se déroule lorsque Saruhiko était encore à Homra._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture. :3_

* * *

 **Sept minutes au paradis**

* * *

La bouteille tourne, tourne, tourne indéfiniment. À côté de moi, je vois Chitose croiser secrètement les doigts, tandis que Dewa tremble de peur dans un coin. Par contre, Kusanagi-san et Mikoto-san sont imperceptiblement calmes – je soupçonne d'ailleurs le dernier de changer la rotation de la bouteille lorsque celle-ci manque de tomber sur lui.

Tiens, ça doit faire plus de sept minutes, là, mais Kamamoto et l'autre fille qui lui colle tout le temps les basques ne sont toujours pas revenus ; on devine qu'ils doivent prendre leur pied.

Non mais, sérieusement, qui a eu l'idée de jouer à ce jeu à la con ? Ah, Chitose, sûrement ; mais pourquoi diable tout le monde a accepté d'être de la partie ?! Bordel, même Totsuka-san…

La bouteille s'arrête, sur Masaomi – qui tremble de plus belle – et… C'est qui celle-là, déjà ? Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui caressent sa chute de reins, de grands yeux vert émeraude et une peau aussi blanche qu'une feuille de papier. Très certainement pas une membre du clan – à part Anna, y a-t-il seulement une fille ici ? Très probablement une cliente. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Toutes les filles présentes ici sont des clientes.

Putain.

Et si je tombe sur l'une d'entre elles ?

Je sens mes joues brûler alors que des images me parcourent l'esprit. _Bon sang, ressaisis-toi, Yata !_ _T'as été épargné jusque-là, alors pourquoi ça tomberait sur toi maintenant ?!_

Chitose se lève, va virer Kamamoto et sa groupie du placard et fourre un Dewa apeuré et la fille dedans. Bordel. Bonne chance, frère.

On se met à attendre un peu, dans un silence de mort. En face de moi, Saru tripote son téléphone, totalement coupé du monde. Ses cheveux noirs sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur étrange ; ah oui, la lumière de l'écran du téléphone. C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait dessus, le bougre. Le pire, c'est qu'avec son éternelle chance, il se fera jamais prendre dans ce jeu stupide. Et cet imbécile de coureur de jupons à côté de moi qui attend avec impatience son tour…

Bordel. Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

Sept minutes finissent par s'écouler, et Dewa revient parmi nous en courant, les joues en feu. Le troisième bouton de sa chemise est ouvert, remarqué-je, et la blonde esquisse un sourire ravi. Il y a un gros blanc, mais je devine que tout le monde pense la même chose.

 _Elle l'a violé ?_

\- Vous buvez quelque chose ? lance Kusanagi-san alors qu'il se lève et va rejoindre son bar.

C'est ça, t'essayes juste de te défiler hein ?

\- Une bière, lance Saruhiko sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

\- T'es mineur, Saru, répliqué-je en lui offrant un sourire railleur – qu'il ne vit bien sûr pas.

 _Tsk._ Encore une fois, il claque la langue. Ça, c'est sa manière de montrer qu'il est agacé. Étrangement, j'aime bien quand il fait ça.

 _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

La bouteille recommence à tourner. Tourner, tourner, tourner ; tellement tourner que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des vertiges. La tension est à son comble ; Mikoto-san continue à fumer sa cigarette, impassible, Totsuka-san a un sourire indéchiffrable, Fujishima la contemple de son regard vide, Bandô et Chitose quémandent une prière silencieuse afin d'être choisis, certaines filles gloussent, et Saru… Putain, Saru a toujours pas lâché son téléphone.

Lorsque la bouteille s'arrête, tout le monde la fixe avec des yeux ronds. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

 **Merde.**

C'est moi qu'elle pointe. Putain de merde, c'est moi qu'elle pointe. Elle aurait pu continuer sa route et pivoter très légèrement sur la droite, pour désigner cet abruti de Chitose qui n'attend que ça, mais non. _Faisons chier le monde_ , qu'elle s'est dit, _et désignons la personne la plus innocente du groupe_.

Bon… Autant affronter la réalité. Qui sera la minette contre laquelle je serai collé – bordel, je rougis encore – pendant sept minutes ? Pitié, mon Dieu, faites qu'il y ait assez de place dans ce placard pour que je puisse ne pas la toucher. Faites qu'elle ne soit pas entreprenante.

Maman, j'ai peur.

Finalement, lorsque je lève la tête, je ne croise qu'un regard bleu dissimulé à travers une paire de lunettes. Oh, tiens, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Et un petit sourire narquois, en prime.

\- Saruhiko… ? murmuré-je, bien trop choqué pour pouvoir articuler quoique ce soit d'autre.

Merde. Là, j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit une fille. Mais tiens, c'est vrai qu'au début, deux filles ont dû y aller ensemble, alors deux mecs…

Mais pourquoi cet imbécile, déjà ?!

\- Les deux meilleurs amis ensemble, comme c'est mignon ! lance Kusanagi-san depuis son bar, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de ma part.

\- Bon, eh bien, allez-y ! s'exclame Totsuka-san. You, accompagne-les, ils pourraient bien se défiler, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Chitose.

Purée, ce vieux décrépit… Je vais le tuer. Non, pas seulement lui. Je vais tous les tuer, un par un, en commençant par l'imbécile qui a décidé de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Oh, il est juste à côté de moi. Je dois saisir ma chance et lui brûler la face…

Étonnement, Saruhiko se lève et suit l'autre imbécile sans rouspéter. Moi, je suis trop occupé à réfléchir à un moyen de buter cet enfoiré pour pouvoir oser me plaindre. Mais, en y réfléchissant, j'avais accepté de me prêter à leur distraction, alors je suis en partie fautif…

Le placard dans lequel on doit rentrer est vraiment très étroit, je réalise en avisant la petite pièce qui se trouve derrière la porte que Chitose tient. Mon Dieu. Je serais complètement collé à Sar-

\- Hey ! m'écrié-je alors que cet abruti de singe me pousse à l'intérieur.

\- Fais pas ton timide, Misaki… dit-il en entrant à son tour.

\- M'appelle pas par mon prénom, macaque !

O.M.G. J'ai tout juste le temps de me retourner que déjà, son corps est complètement collé au mien. Là, mes joues prennent une teinte pivoine, mais Dieu merci Chitose ferme la porte à ce moment là et cela passe inaperçu. Mais… merde, c'est vraiment étroit, par ici, je ne peux même pas bouger… Putain, son corps est froid ! Techniquement, les membres de Homra devraient tous être chauds comme de la braise ; même Totsuka-san l'est ! Bordel, lui, on dirait un glaçon.

Lorsque j'essaye de me décaler sur le côté, mon corps se frotte un petit peu plus contre le sien et je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Dans l'ombre, je devine le sourire sadique qui s'est installé sur les lèvres de Saruhiko. Merde. Merde. C'est pas bon tout ça…

\- Tu es bien entreprenant, _Mi-Sa-Ki..._ susurre-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

Mon visage chauffe encore plus, mais je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se la fermer. Depuis quand il est aussi proche, déjà ? Je sens son souffle se mêler imperceptiblement au mien, et, lorsqu'il entrouvre la bouche, son haleine mentholée me caresse les narines. Là, il passe ses bras derrière mon dos et me serre un petit peu plus contre lui.

Tous mes sens entrent en ébullition. Putain, cette odeur de citron… Il sent si bon. J'ai carrément envie d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou et de humer ce parfum à plein nez.

\- S-Saru ? je parviens à murmurer.

\- Tu sens la pomme… chuchote-t-il.

\- C-C'est mon shamp- Aaah !

Bordel, quel cri de fillette. Mais, p'tain, comment il a eu l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur mon cou ?! Elles sont chaudes… Tellement chaudes. On sent le contraste avec la main glaciale qu'il pose sur mon visage.

Putain.

De bordel.

De merde.

Ça dégénère. Saruhiko est juste mon meilleur ami, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un putain de **placard** , à se caresser l'un l'autre ?! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Ces saletés de lèvre sur mon cou, je veux qu'elles y restent pour toujours.

Et là, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il se met à embrasser sauvagement ma gorge. Mon corps se met à trembler, un petit grognement m'échappe – j'entends cet enfoiré ricaner entre deux baisers. Inconsciemment, mes mains vont chercher les siennes et j'enroule mes doigts autour des siens ; une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Je voudrais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité.

\- Tu es adorable, Misaki… murmure Saruhiko en collant son front contre le mien.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu océan, brillent étrangement dans l'obscurité. Lorsque j'y plonge, j'ai l'impression de hurler, me débattre, suffoquer ; me noyer. Pourtant, la fraîcheur de sa main me ramène à la réalité et je réalise qu'il ne me laissera jamais être submergé.

\- Abruti de sin-

Le reste de ma phrase meurt dans un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres viennent rejoindre maladroitement les miennes. Je sens mon estomac tressauter, et, instinctivement, je m'accroche un petit peu plus à lui. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes, très légèrement humides, enflées ; délicieuses, je réalise en prenant encore une fois une teinte pivoine. Visiblement, il n'a pas plus d'expérience de moi dans ce domaine et ses gestes sont parfois un petit peu maladroits, mais cela ne change rien à la sensation de bonheur que je ressens à ce moment là. Mais soudain, il entrouvre la bouche et profite de ma surprise pour joindre sa langue à la mienne dans une danse endiablée. Dieu comme c'est doux…

Je me demande… si je ressens quelque chose pour Saru. Est-ce que cette chaleur qui enflamme mon bas-ventre signifie que je suis amoureux ? Et puis, est-ce que lui ressent la même chose, déjà ? Ou alors, ce n'est qu'un simple jeu issu de son imagination tordue ?

Bordel, je deviens fleur bleue, maintenant.

Alors que nos lèvres se quittent timidement, sa main lâche la mienne pour venir se faufiler sous mon t-shirt. Je retiens un énième gémissement lorsque je le sens retracer du bout des doigts mes abdos assez bien dessinés – mais je dis surtout pas ça pour me vanter, hein. Merde, j'adore ça. C'est pas bon du tout…

Une lumière jaunâtre et agressante m'éblouit soudain, et Saru manque de tomber en arrière. Attendez… En arrière ? Il n'est pas censé y avoir d'arrière dans ce placard étroit… ?

Ah merde.

Merde.

Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là, déjà ? Très certainement pas seulement sept minutes…

On s'est oubliés.

\- Fushimi, tu es encore plus décoiffé que tout à l'heure ! ricane Chitose en pointant du doigt cet imbécile qui ose prétendre être mon meilleur ami.

\- La ferme, se contente de répliquer celui-ci alors qu'il sort avec empressement de la prison de bois.

Et le pire, c'est que c'est tout Homra qui est venu nous admirer. Même Mikoto-san – je rougis brusquement lorsque je croise son regard morne et terne pourtant empli de sous-entendus. Rapidement, je m'extirpe de cette saleté de placard et évite avec habileté Kusanagi-san et Totsuka-san qui tentent de venir me parler. Je dois sortir d'ici.

Trouver un trou.

Me cacher.

Un cliquetis sonore résonne lorsque j'ouvre la porte qui me mènera hors de ce bar de tarés, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Là, l'air frais nocturne vient fouetter mon visage et je me sens comme… libéré. Alors que je marche, je me surprends à penser que je veux m'enfoncer dans le ciel bleu infini, devenir une étoile, fuir cette réalité oppressante que je réalise tout à coup.

Je vous l'ai dit, je suis vraiment devenu fleur bleue.

Mais j'y peux rien, bordel, j'ai embrassé Saruhiko !

C'était étrange, cette sensation. J'aurais jamais cru que mon premier baiser serait avec un garçon, et encore moins mon meilleur ami. J'imaginais plus une fille candide, douce et affectueuse, incroyablement jolie ; pas un abruti pervers psychopathe arrogant et beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

\- Cet enfoiré de macaque… je marmonne en serrant les poings.

\- On parle de moi ?

Je crois que mon cœur a manqué un battement. La voix vient de derrière moi, et mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle m'est familière… Je devine des cheveux noirs bien trop ébouriffés, des yeux azurs trop pétillants, un sourire trop narquois. Une paire de lunettes à monture noire, aussi.

Bref, si vous voyez pas de qui je parle, c'est que vous êtes vraiment bouchés.

Je préfère ne pas me retourner pour éviter de me noyer encore une fois dans ses yeux. Parce que ça fait vraiment flipper, à la longue.

\- Arrête de me suivre ! je crie un petit peu trop agressivement alors je sens ses pas se calquer sur les miens au fur et à mesure que l'on avance.

\- On habite ensemble, Sherlock.

Ah ouais. Un point pour Saru.

 **MAIS NON PUTAIN.**

Je viens de réaliser… qu'on sera ensemble toute la nuit. Mais merde, je voulais l'éviter moi, au moins jusqu'à demain ! Maintenant, il va à coup sûr tenter de me violer !

 _Respire, Yata, respire…_

\- Hey, Misaki ! m'interpelle-t-il.

Je sursaute, me retourne ; rougis un peu, aussi. Sans doute pour la énième fois de la soirée – mais c'est de la faute de cet imbécile de singe crasseux ! Putain, il doit vraiment avoir un don pour réussir à me mettre dans un état pareil. J'ai limite l'impression d'imploser…

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas le temps de me noyer dans son regard azur ; il me rattrape juste avant que je tombe. Sa main se lie à la mienne comme lorsque nous étions dans ce fichu placard répugnant, et ses lèvres s'unissent aux miennes, cette fois-ci bien plus confiantes et sûres d'elle. C'est sans doute ce qui me pousse à approfondir le baiser.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, Saruhiko est le dernier des imbéciles.

Ah non, l'avant-dernier.

N'oubliez surtout pas You Chitose, le gars qui a réussi à nous faire sortir ensemble en lançant un jeu encore plus minable que lui.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Bon bah voilà, après avoir mûrement (ahem) réfléchi, j'ai décidé de transformer ce truc en un recueil. Parce que vive le SaruMi, et que vos reviews adorables m'ont vraiment boostée. Donc, je tiens à vous annoncer que j'écrirai une séquelle au premier OS! x3_

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

 _ **Bismuth:**_ Oh mon Dieu, ce dernier épisode. De quoi donner envie de pleurer à tout le monde. Euh... Par contre, j'ai bugué un peu sur le mot "lemon". x) Je ne sais pas vraiment en écrire, et c'était mon tout premier yaoi, alors... :/ Merci infiniment, je tiendrai compte de tes conseils! A la prochaine!

 ** _Kami06:_** Elle sortira, elle sortira... ;) Merci!

 ** _Jadina:_** Effectivement, c'était le but! x) Merci infiniment, elle sortira bientôt!

 ** _FanDeSaru:_** Ton souhait a bien été entendu. Cinq yens! *PAN* Bref, merci beaucoup, j'écrirai une suite! x)

 _Bon, je vous cacherai pas qu'à la base, j'avais prévu un lemon. Sauf qu'en commençant à l'écrire, je suis devenue rouge comme une tomate et j'ai laissé tomber. Donc... La prochaine fois? x3_

 _A la revoyure!_

 _Saiken-chan._


End file.
